A Glass of Memory
by Ami-chan
Summary: Nagi is in his room musing over Christmas. Going through his past seems to bring out the reason he hates winter, but a surprise awaits for him later on.....*has been Yannified* Thank You Yanagi-sen!


Title: Olive In a Wine Glass  
  
Author: Ami-chan  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
  
Pairing(s): hints of Schu+Nagi  
  
Disclaimers: *insert I Don't Own Anything Speech*  
  
Snowflakes are falling, people are shopping, Christmas is in the air. Kids are opening their presents with bright glowing faces. Families are gathering together, celebrating the joys of giving. And this is what I have to say to it all. HUMBUG! Those so called 'flakes' are fucking freezing. Commercialism is rampant everywhere like sand in the desert. The kids are just brats when they don't get what they want. And my goddamn family is too dysfunctional to gather and celebrate!  
  
I look out the frosted window, huddling under my blankets for the comforting warmth. Personally I hate the cold. No, hate is just too soft of a word. I despise the cold. It's one of the top two things I utterly loathe. That and being treated like a child. My breath is visible in small puffs as I exhale. Crawford has always been an ass about turning the heater on. Even if we are filthy rich. It's amusing how being a villain pays so much more than those justice bringing heroes.  
  
Christmas isn't happy happy party party to everyone mind you. There are people out there who have their reasons to hate it. I am one of them. Ironically enough, the two things I hate most in the world fit into this holiday. What joy.  
  
First off, I lived on the streets for thirteen years. I was robbed of my childhood The only person I could depend on was me, and me alone. I was raised with the rats and starved like a dog. I could only earn enough money to buy a loaf of bread or to even have a place to sleep was with body. Either that or die. Survival of the fittest is what they say. But how far should one go for survival? Just how far?  
  
That is how my hate for the cold started. The season of winter was my enemy. Passing by homes, I would see families playing games. Kids cuddling with their dogs. Celebrating Christmas. Something I yearned for. But the only gift I ever got was this horrible curse they call telekinesis. They said it would bring me great power, when all it ever did before was attract sticks and stones, and names like 'freak of nature' or 'mental child'. Curling up in my rags and living in a cardboard box did not help one bit. Not one fucking, measly bit.  
  
Once in a while, a rich man or even a gaijin would hire me to 'service' him. Luckily, yes luckily, performing these favours did have at least a few adavantages...when they were through with me, I get to stay in the hotel for the rest of the night, was provided with free meals. Occasionally, gourmet meals and rooms in suites. However, they would come find me again, asking for more. The same words were breathed into my ears. "A precious gem." "A very talented mouth." "Such an innocent face, who would've thought you were a dirty whore little boy." It gets tiring after a while.  
  
But majority of the reason why the cold gets to me is because of the memories. Memories of suffering. Memories of losing my childhood. Memories of selling my body. Things a kid should never have to go through, but I did. And it didn't stop there. No, I jumped out of frying pan and into the fire.  
  
When I was taken in by Esset and sent to Rosenkreuz, I discovered the seventh layer of Hell. We were treated like dogs. Every order a command, and we were expected to obey instantly. If the word freedom ever came out of your mouth, you'd be the laughing stock for a week. No one escapes from Rosenkreuz. No one. Well, maybe there were occasions, but they sure didn't live long enough to enjoy their 'freedom'.  
  
Being in that institute, as I have said before, wasn't Merry Sunshine. Sure, you get food and a place to sleep, but somehow looking back on it, living on the streets was a better option. The punishments were the worst. We're not talking petty punishments like lashes from a whip or burning coals. We're talking about real punishments. The kind that cause absolute pain, not only physically, but mentally. It ranges from brainwashing you into an empty shell to mentally raping you or planting your deepest fears in your mind. The process was not pretty, the results are not pretty, nothing about it is pretty, period.  
  
After graduating from the University of Hell, I was assigned into this group, the one which I actually call family, Schwarz. The team consists of the anal retentive, future-reading Brad Crawford; the hedonistic, slutty, mind-scrambler Schuldich; and the insane, professional chef, who can't feel pain, Farfarello. This is my dysfunctional family. But despite their… drawbacks, they are all I have. They're the only ones that care about my well being. They're also the only ones who have accepted me for who I am. And I am grateful for that. I really am. And it sure beats living in the streets or training in Rosenkreuz.  
  
However, there is one setback to this small dingy hope of a living I have. Being underestimated, or in more likely, being treated like a child. This probably branched off into part of the reason I hate society. Surprisingly it didn't make it to my Top Hate List. Maybe since I had people care about me, my hate has lessened. None the less, there are times when my 'family' ticks me off.  
  
I am going to make myself very clear now. My name is not Prodigy. My name is not chibi. My name is not bishonen. My name is not kid. And my name is certainly not ANYTHING similar to the examples above! My name is Nagi Naoe. Schuldich enjoys calling me anything BUT my name. I wonder if he knows how much it hurts me every time he uses those silly nicknames? I lost my childhood a long time ago. No, I never even had a chance of being a normal kid. I would prefer not be referenced to something I am not. I grew beyond my years in my struggle just to survive.  
  
As for Crawford, he is a different case entirely. He at least RESPECTS me enough to just call me Nagi, unlike a certain German. Crawford gives me restrictions. For instance, I am not allowed to smoke or drink alcohol. Please, if I am old enough to kill, and break almost every friggin juvenile law possible, I can certainly smoke or drink. I don't any have intentions of smoking however. I would like my lungs to stay healthy as possible. Though I wouldn't mind having some alcohol once in a while. But the rules do give me this feeling like Brad is something of a father to me. Giving me limits like a normal teenager would have. Something I strive for. To be normal.  
  
My thoughts are cut off when I feel someone else on the bed with me. Two warm arms wrap around me and pull me closer. His body is always warm, unlike mine. "It would be nice if you could stop your pity-fest for a moment. I'm getting a headache," his voice murmurs as he rests his head on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Christmas just brings back bad memories...." I sigh, leaning back.  
  
"Don't be such a scrooge chibi, Christmas always has its ups."  
  
"You know I hate it when you call me that... Schu-chan..."  
  
"Like you're respecting my name?"  
  
"You started it..."  
  
"Calm down chibi, I thought you were a bit lonely, so I came here to comfort you," Schuldich chuckles. I give him a playful telekinetic shove. My real attention is caught when I hear glass clinking together. "Is that... wine?" I ask.  
  
"Sure is kiddo. I thought you might appreciate some since ol' stick up the ass Bradley isn't here," he grins, pouring an equal amount in each glass.  
  
"Thanks," I whisper, taking the glass. After slowly swirling it to bring out the taste, I raise the glass to my lips for a sip. Bittersweet, with a bit of spice; it was Merlot. "You always know my favorites don't you?"  
  
"Isn't that what a lover is suppose to do?"  
  
"I'm hoping you're not buttering me up for something."  
  
"Do you mean literally or figuratively chibi?"  
  
"I hate you..."  
  
"I love you too Liebe... now you have to admit, Christmas isn't that bad with me around now."  
  
"And why should I like it?"  
  
"How cruel of you to forget our anniversery," Schuldich sobs... sarcastically. With that I turn around, fully straddling his lap, folding my arms to rest on his chest. Looking up at him I give a small sigh. "Fine, I do admit that... Christmas had been more enjoyable this year than the past fourteen. And I didn't forget our anniversery either, so stop blubbering everwhere!"  
  
"Touchy touchy, if you keep being such a naughty boy, Santa won't give you any presents," he drawls. Before I can retort, Schuldich takes a present out from behind his back and gives it to me. "Happy Anniversery and Merry Christmas Liebe."  
  
Unwrapping it, I anticipate it will be something perverted or hentai. This IS Schuldich we're talking about. Much to my surprise it is a book, but with no writting on the outside. Flipping over the cover, the title page gave it all away. How typical of him. Karma Sutra. Out of my control, my face just heats up, forming tints of red on my pale face. No one could make Nagi Naoe blush. No one, except Schuldich.  
  
I guess after all those years of being exposed to these kinds of things, I still haven't really gotten over this whole 'making love' analogy. Maybe I'm just shy around the German. Or maybe my body is finally hitting puberty. In the background I can hear him snickering. For a few seconds I want to chuck the book at him.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Where's my present?"  
  
"Oh, it's here all right..." was my reply before I exerted some of my powers to have him pinned on the bed with me hovering over the German. "Let's learn from the book shall we? Chapter one......."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ami-chan: Yesh yesh, I know...what does the title have to do with the story? Nothing at all, I just wanted to name my fic that. Sure there was wine, but no olive I suppose. And yes I know, it's not even Christmas anymore, heck it's not even that Christmasy...oh well~! Think of this as a winter fic then! But I hope you enjoy it though ^_^ Editing credits to make this crappy piece of shit into an actual fic goes to Yanagi-sen!  
  
Schu: I need to buy more books...  
  
Nagi: Shut up! *chucks the one he has at Schu's head* 


End file.
